This invention relates to a portable incineration system for the disposal of absorbent or adsorbent pads, herein called `sorbent`, used in the cleanup of oil and hydrocarbon spills in marine environments.
Typically, sorbent pads, often made from porous, fiberous polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane, etc., sheets are used in the cleanup of oil and hydrocarbon spills from beaches, harbors, marshes, marinas, etc., in marine environments. After use, it is necessary to dispose of the sorbent pads. The disposal of the sorbent pads can be difficult at times since large numbers of pads are involved, since land fills or sanitary dumps may not accept the pads for disposal, and since municipal sanitary waste incineration systems may not accept the pads for incineration due to the high energy content of the used pads upsetting the normal heat load or emission aspects of the process.
Since it is not economically and environmentally feasible to create land fills at oil or hydrocarbon spill sites, and since sanitary waste incineration systems may not accept the used sorbent pads for disposal, it became necessary to develop a movable incineration system capable of meeting existing emission standards for the disposal of the used sorbent pads. A certain amount of trash typically found associated with used pads can be disposed of also in the incineration system.